Love 4 ever
by Miss McCarty Salvatore
Summary: Acordei chorando depois de uma noite de pesadelos assustadores. Pode chamar-me de chorona a vontade. Mas a tarde passada tinha arrasado comigo. Capa no perfil.


**Love 4 ever!  
**

**PDV Leah**

Acordei chorando depois de uma noite de pesadelos assustadores. Pode chamar-me de chorona a vontade. Mas a tarde passada tinha arrasado comigo.

Durante uma saída com as minhas melhores amigas (fomos á praia para aproveitar o pouco sol que á em Forks), Jacob ficou esquisito. Mas esquisito mesmo.

Jake deixara de me dar atenção. Ligava apenas á minha melhor amiga Lisa.

Lisa era mais alta que eu, tinha o cabelo ruivo e liso. Seus olhos eram verdes claros.

Jacob estava assim desde que saímos da sua casa.

Bom, eu sei que é estranho, mas eu podia jurar que quando estava-mos a metade do caminho, senti que Lisa não era indiferente aos olhos de Jacob Black.

Ao meu Jacob Black.

Tentei durante o caminho todo esconder que me sentia horrivelmente mal. Apetecia-me chorar e gritar. Apetecia-me apagar Lisa Simon da minha frente.

Apetecia-me estar só com Jacob Black.

Tudo piorou quando Jacob confundiu a minha voz com a de Lisa.

Como podia isso ser possível vindo de uma pessoa que me dizia amar e querer ficar comigo para sempre.

Como é que alguém que chora por mim, pode me trair mentalmente? Sim estou dizendo mentalmente porque há outros factos mais obscenos que o provam.

Como pode Jacob Black dizer ter a impressão natural comigo quando depois me faz sofrer da pior maneira possível?

A minha vida podia acabar ali mesmo, naquele mesmo momento.

Nada mais importava para mim.

**PDV Jacob Black**

Leah está um pouco esquisita!

'Jacob tenta dar um beijo em Leah, mas ela não corresponde virando a cara'.

Que se passa agora?

-Leah que você têm?

-Nada. – Respondeu com um tom seco no rosto e com um olhar triste, quase querendo chorar.

-Amor que se passa? Diz logo! O que você têm? – Perguntei pegando-lhe na mão e encostando o seu rosto no meu peito.

Leah não complicou, se encostou a mim facilmente.

Acho que ela estava querendo chorar.

-Que se passa amor? – Tentei mais uma vez.

-Nada bebe! – Respondeu mais uma vez de tom seco e triste.

Algo se estava a passar e eu não sei o que era. Porque estará ela assim?

-Tens a certeza amor? – Perguntei-lhe.

Desta vez iria saber a verdade. Ela não sabe mentir, muito menos para mim.

-Não! – Leah olhou nos meus olhos que agora a olhavam alegremente.

''Estão se perguntando porque alegremente?''

''Eu respondo. Porque quando a Leah me responde a essa pergunta, ela já está mais calma e quer falar comigo sobre o que se passa.''

-Então minha lobinha maravilhosa, que se passa?

-Jake você… você está muito esquisito desde que nós dois saímos de sua casa… você está apaixonado por outra pessoa? Por uma das minhas amigas… por Lisa Simon? Me responde e não mente para mim que eu não gosto de mentiras.

Nossa como ela foi pensar uma coisa dessas? Imaginação fértil… afff…

Bom ela quer que eu lhe diga a verdade…

-Amor eu só te amo a ti lobinha. Não gosto de mais ninguém não. Vai agora muda essa carinha linda e mete um sorriso em seu rosto vá!

Leah não sorriu e não estava nada á espera disso.

Dei-lhe um beijo super apaixonado para mater seu coração seguro de que eu estava apaixonado por ela.

Ela correspondeu dessa vez e me olhou nos olhos novamente.

-Você têm a certeza que me ama Jacob'zinho? – Perguntou fazendo um sorriso ainda meio triste, mas sua expressão já estava muito mais calma.

-Claro que sim lobinha tonta. Minha impressão natural é com você lembra? Nada nem ninguém pode mudar o facto que nós dois vamos ficar juntos para sempre.

**PDV Leah**

Sorri.

Como era gostoso ouvir aquelas palavras carinhosas e cheias de amor.

Beijei o meu Jacob Black e ficámos ali sentados á espera que o autocarro viesse.

Oi gente Maravilhosa.

Finalmente de férias…né?

Bom aqui está mais uma fic romântica em que tudo corre bem.

Essa fic foi inspirada num dos mil medos de um relacionamento.

Espero que gostem e que deixem uma linda Revew para me deixar feliz.

Se for preciso deixem uma Revew a criticar a história de amor desse lindo casal.

Um beijo enorme.


End file.
